UNCOMMITTED CRIME
by WishICouldBe
Summary: Syaoran gets hauled in for a murder he didn't commit, the murder of his own best friend. But what really happened on Eriol’s birthday? Sakura gets kidnapped, can these two incidents have a possible connection? SS RR -AND IM BACK! U DONT WANNA MISS THIS
1. The Plan

Title: UNCOMMITTED CRIME Author: StRaIgHt A ChEaTeR  
  
Summary: Syaoran gets hauled in for a murder he didn't commit, the murder of his own best friend. But what really happened on Eriol's birthday? Sakura gets kidnapped, can these two incidents have a possible connection? S+S!!! R+R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS  
  
Key Notes:  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(A/N Author's Note)  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ - Change of Scene  
  
Hello! Well, this was the story I started last year but I kinda stopped in between cuz I got bored. Well I'm back at it again and it's better than ever! I reread and revised the majority of everything but feel free to make corrections! Well here it goes!  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ERIOL!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOUUUU!!!" sang Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo to Eriol.  
  
It was Eriol's 16th birthday today and Syaoran was planning on taking him out boating. Sakura and Tomoyo could of joined along but they were forced to baby-sit their neighbor, Nang-Lu was her name. Sneaky little one, but cute!  
  
"Sakuraaaaa. are you ABSOLUTELY sure you CAN'T come with us?!?!?" asked Syaoran desperately holding her hand and nagging like a little kid. Syaoran had changed over the period he met Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol. He used to be quiet and just kept his mouth shut, not wanting to be apart of anything, showing no feeling or emotions. But all that changed!  
  
"Haha, sorry Syaoran, me and Tomoyo PROMISED we'd baby-sit!" said Sakura for the millionth time!  
  
"Syaoran, if she can't come she can't come. It's okay Sakura, have fun." Proceeded Eriol giving Sakura a little wink.  
  
Syaoran just starred.  
  
"Sakura, so are we gonna do what we planned?" asked Tomoyo, with a little wink wink nudge nudge, also making sure that no one heard.  
  
"Off course, but keep quiet!" Whispered back Sakura with a little giggle. "Kay you guys, it's almost 7:00, we better get a move on," Said Sakura looking at her watch and gave Tomoyo a little nudge.  
  
"Yeah we better get going!" Remarked Tomoyo carrying on with the plan, "Have fun you guys!"  
  
Sakura gave Syaoran a quick hug and waved at Eriol as they left.  
  
"Hey! And hurry home, and try not to get hurt on the way!" Called Syaoran, he was a bit worried about Sakura and Tomoyo walking back alone. It was getting a bit dark outside, and you could trust NO one at this time.  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~  
  
"Tomoyo, stay close! If the guys catch us. dang!" Said Sakura trying to keep hidden.  
  
"Wonder what we find out!" Said Tomoyo with a little grin.  
  
Sakura ran into the boat that Syaoran was planning on taking Eriol on a ride for. She quickly pulled out a tiny tape recorder and placed it under the mat, making sure that it was fully camouflaged. She set the alarm so that it would start recording automatically in 10 minutes.  
  
"Got it?" asked Tomoyo excitedly.  
  
"Yup! Can't wait to see what we find out tomorrow!" replied Sakura with a little chill.  
  
"What do guys talk about anyway? You think they'll say anything about us?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Who knows? But hey! This was actually one of the best ideas we've ever had! Sneaking a tape onto the guys' boat and recording they're so called GUY TALK" Mocked Sakura emphasizing the last two words. (A/N what DO guys talk about?!)  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~  
  
"So Birthday-Boy! Let's get our butt going as well." said Syaoran as he turned around and jogged toward the boat pulling Eriol by the sleeve.  
  
Syaoran steered the boat down to the middle of the lake while Eriol decided stretched his feet out getting comfy. Syaoran looked around from where they stopped and made sure no one was either near by or could see them. When Syaora finally thought that where they were was perfect, he took a seat by Eriol and stuck his hand into some sort of bag and pulled out a bottle of brandy.  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~  
  
So whatcha think? It's only the first chapter but I understand if it sucked! But please keep reading for once you start you wont stop!  
  
R+R please!! Thankz 


	2. Accidental Truth

Title: UNCOMMITTED CRIME Author: StRaIgHt A ChEaTeR  
  
Summary: Syaoran gets hauled in for a murder he didn't commit, the murder of his own best friend. But what really happened on Eriol's birthday? Sakura gets kidnapped, can these two incidents have a possible connection? S+S R+R  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS  
  
Key Notes:  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(A/N Author's Note)  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ - Change of Scene  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ Previous Chapter`*~ `*~`*~  
  
Syaoran steered the boat down to the middle of the lake while Eriol decided stretched his feet out getting comfy. Syaoran looked around from where they stopped and made sure no one was either near by or could see them. When Syaora finally thought that where they were was perfect, he took a seat by Eriol and stuck his hand into some sort of bag and pulled out a bottle of brandy.  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ End of Previous Chapter`*~ `*~`*~*~  
  
"OIE!!!--"  
  
"SHUT UP! Keep it down!!!" WHISPERED Syaoran. (A/N haha!!! Whispered eh?) "Eriol. c'mon man! It's your 16th birthday! We're both 16 now, we can drink right?"  
  
"Technically no-" started Eriol.  
  
"Eriol man chill! It's ok! Just a couple of drinks? Onegai? WE'RE 16 BUDDY! ON OUR WAY TO ADULT-HOOD! We. Can. Drink. Now. PLEASE?" begged Syaoran.  
  
Eriol just starred at Syaoran with absolute confusion and fear, "But Syaoran-" he pleaded.  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath.  
  
Eriol hesitated, "Fine-"  
  
"YES!!! Only a couple Eriol, I swear! On--"  
  
"ONLY a couple.." repeated Eriol making sure Syaoran got it inside and out.  
  
Syaoran poured some into two glasses with complete concentration, making sure both boys got an even amount. They held their half-filled glasses together and,  
  
"CHEERS!" They both said greatfully, well at least Syaoran, and took a huge sip savoring every little tangy taste that fell upon their taste buds.  
  
"Aaahhh" sounded Syaoran as Eriol put his glass down hard on the table. Both of them finished it within one gulp.  
  
"Woaw, that tasted, that tasted, that tasted, mature?" Tried commenting Eriol, starring at his empty glass with a look of disbelief.  
  
"Of course! Why do you think adults always do this sorta thing ever so often? For pleasure surely, don't ya think? Plus it ain't that bad, admit it Mr. I'm-16-and-I-can-take-on-anything!" Remarked Syaoran mocking an egotistical look.  
  
"Oh cut it out." Laughed Eriol, "So are YOU manly enough for more?" Asked Eriol with a deep look of curiosity.  
  
Syaoran gave Eriol a glare of deviousness and smiled, "Well, I see you talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" retorted Syaoran raising an eyebrow.  
  
Both boys dived for the bottle laughing and mocking men they used to watch on T.V. shows in bars and alleys gulping down the savory liquid. Within 5 minutes. . .  
  
"Aahhhhahhhhaaaa!!!! And the inshy-winshy spiiideeerrr went up daa shpout again." sang Eriol stepping up on the table.  
  
"I was SO sure this wasn't gonna happen. Crap. God you drank too fast Eriol! Fuck man! Eriol enough!" yelled Syaoran trying to get a hold of Eriol, who drank the brandy a little too speedy. Syaoran wasn't too worried, I mean what's the worst that could happen? RIGHT?  
  
"Eriol, get down! You're gonna be fine! All you need is a little rest okay? ERIOL GET DOWN HERE!" Syaoran tried grabbing Eriol's hand but he was too wobbly and was probably ready to topple over any second now. "Here, how bout we take a little visit to Sakura and Tomoyo? How's that sound?" Asked Syaoran trying to sound persuasive. He reached out his hand to Eriol with a fake smile on his face.  
  
"Noo, I'm haa-aving *BURP* fun. You a-always try, try ta stop mee-ee, dontchaaaa?" chatted Eriol losing his balance.  
  
"Uh, yeaaaaaah. Now look Eriol, let's get off the boat now, let's - go - back - to - Sakura - and - Tomoyo - o - k? Brandy can't be THAT harmfull.. Haha, ha, ha." Syaoran said calmly, extending out his arm again so that Eriol wouldn't fall.  
  
"Oooohhh, so-oo this is yo-our idea?" Eriol asked dramatically.  
  
"What? Uh, yes. Yes this is my idea! Wow, nothing gets past you eh?!" faked Syaoran trying to sound positive and believable at the same time. H finally thought that Eriol had gotten it and felt a sigh of relief flow through his body. If his parents, or any other parent, had caught either one of them drunk, were they in for it or what?  
  
"SO YOU ADMITT IT?! THE WHOLE IDEA OF GE-ETTING ME *BURP* DRUNK AND SHO- WING ME OFF TA SA-SA-KURA SO SHE'D TH-THINK I'M AN IRRES-RESPONSIBLE LOSER?! SO THAT SHE SHE WOULD NEVER EVEN DREAM O-OF GETTING IT ON WITH ME?!" Roared Eriol. He was now starring right into Syaoran's eyes. How they seemed so much more of a colder blue than usual. Eriol was now sweating and seemed to lose total control over his body and mind.  
  
"WHAT?! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU WITH SAKURA?! WHAT HAPPENED TO TOMO--"  
  
"OH SHUT THE FUCK U-UP SYAO-SYAORAN! YA KNOO I LOVED SA-KU-SAKURA ALL THIS TIME!! C'MON, WHO WOULD EV-EVER LIKE A BI-ATCH LIKE TOMO-YO? THOUGHT THIS W-OULD WORK DID YA?!  
  
"ERIOL! NO I'D NEVE-"  
  
Eriol jumped right off the table straight onto Syaoran, he unsteadily reached into his ripped cargo pocket and pulled out a pocketknife.  
  
"ERIOL!!-" shrieked Syaoran falling back! 'WHERE THE HELL'D HE GET THAT FROM!?' thought Syaoran. Suddenly, loads and loads of questions starting popping into his head: 'WHAT THE FUCK IS HE TALKIN ABOUT? IS HE JOKING WITH ME CUZ THIS JOKE HAS GONE TOO FAR? OH MY GOD, IS HE BLUFFIN? IS HE REALLY DRUNK?! AM I GONN-' His thoughts were cut off when. . .  
  
"NO! THIS IS IT!!!" hollered Eriol, holding Syaoran down ready to attack his prey.  
  
Syaoran had had enough with this. This was not supposed to happen. He was too pissed at himself, but even more at Eriol. Was this a dream? Was this what Eriol had really thought of Syaoran before? But he's drunk isn't he?  
  
Syaoran was breathing very heavy now, blood dripping from his forehead from the sudden fallback. Syaoran couldn't think straight anymore, all he knew was that that knife did not belong in Eriol's possession. He rapidly seized the knife out of Eriol's hands pushed the drunky off of him. Syaoran grabbed Eriol by the collar and pushed him against the wall and held the knife against Eriol's neck.  
  
"ERIOL. Look. I didn't mean to get you onto this boat and force drinks down your throat, all I'm saying is that I want you to calm down because you're starting to piss me off." Syaoran said calmly, still pushed up against Eriol so he couldn't move.  
  
"FUCK. YOU. BAS. TERD. And your mom was boring last night." Was all Eriol could say.  
  
"YOU MOTHER-FUCKER!" yelled Syaoran "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" ripping his hands off of Eriol with such rage, not knowing what do to. Obviously he didn't mean what he said, but this was getting out of hand. Syaoran mind was flooded with too many questions of confusion, fear and hatred. Completely bewildered, he ran to the brandy bottle and drank out what was left of it as fast as he mouth would let him. He felt it plunge down his throat gulp after gulp, the tanginess burning the sides of his mouth. Within seconds he sensed dizziness as he fell towards the ground, banging his head onto something small and hard. Now, all he could see was black. his last thoughts were of Sakura and Tomoyo as he passed out, not knowing what Eriol was now upto.  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~  
  
"Nang-Lu! Get back here!" Yelled Sakura running after the little girl who had just grabbed her purse.  
  
"Jeez, I hope the guys aren't having as much fun as us!" Laughed Tomoyo  
  
"Hehe, nah, but I can't wait to find out what they actually talked about! What if they step on it though!?" Sakura thought allowed.  
  
"Nah, it's not like they're running around the boat trying to kill each other. Hahaha."  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~  
  
Well, whatcha think of that?! Hey! I'm a new writer so please!! If you really liked it or just wanna gamma pointers or suggestions, don't worry!  
  
Don't forget to R+R!!!! Luv yaz! 


	3. Early Call to Haul

Title: UNCOMMITTED CRIME Author: StRaIgHt A ChEaTeR  
  
Summary: Syaoran gets hauled in for a murder he didn't commit, the murder of his own best friend. But what really happened on Eriol's birthday? Sakura gets kidnapped, can these two incidents have a possible connection? S+S R+R  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS  
  
Key Notes:  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(A/N Author's Note)  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ - Change of Scene  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ Previous Chapter`*~ `*~`*~  
  
"FUCK. YOU. BAS. TERD. And your mom was boring last night." Was all Eriol could say.  
  
"YOU MOTHER-FUCKER!" yelled Syaoran "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" ripping his hands off of Eriol with such rage, not knowing what do to. Obviously he didn't mean what he said, but this was getting out of hand. Syaoran mind was flooded with too many questions of confusion, fear and hatred. Completely bewildered, he ran to the brandy bottle and drank out what was left of it as fast as he mouth would let him. He felt it plunge down his throat gulp after gulp, the tanginess burning the sides of his mouth. Within seconds he sensed dizziness as he fell towards the ground, banging his head onto something small and hard. Now, all he could see was black. his last thoughts were of Sakura and Tomoyo as he passed out, not knowing what Eriol was now upto.  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~  
  
"Nang-Lu! Get back here!" Yelled Sakura running after the little girl who had just grabbed her purse.  
  
"Jeez, I hope the guys aren't having as much fun as us!" Laughed Tomoyo  
  
"Hehe, nah, but I can't wait to find out what they actually talked about! What if they step on it though!?" Sakura thought allowed.  
  
"Nah, it's not like they're running around the boat trying to kill each other. Hahaha."  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ End of Previous Chapter`*~ `*~`*~*~  
  
"AAAahhhhh" yawned Syaoran as he got up off of the floor of the boat. It was morning now. He felt kind of weird, not remembering much of what had happened last night, and hoping that what he DID remember was just a stupid dream. He rubbed his chest, still half asleep. His shirt was ripped showing-off his remarkable figure. He rubbed his eyes trying to get used to the light.  
  
"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!!! WHAT THE FU-" yelled Syaoran in shock. Looking down at his hands, full of blood, which apparently was ALL over his shirt, and face now.  
  
"Where'd this blood come from!? Oh, my, god, can it be?!" Syaoran thought for a moment, but finally it all made sense. . . . "Eriol. " Syaoran whispered, still starring at his hands.  
  
He looked around, no one was there.  
  
"Eriol!? Are you there?!" he called out. Syaoran couldn't believe this. What happened last night after he passed out? "ERIOL THIS ISN'T A JOKE! COME OUT!" he yelled in rage turning around in all directions. "Man, ERIOL?! THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!!"  
  
Syaoran stood there for a while hoping a blue-haired boy would jump out any yell "SURPRISE!" But nothing happened.  
  
"No, but I DIDN'T kill Eriol, I COULDN'T." stated Syaoran. 'But you were drunk, Syaoran.' He secretly thought to himself. 'But didn't I pass out?'  
  
Syaoran ran his hands down his hair, he had never been so lost in his entire life, until he took his first step, his first step into a tiny little puddle of blood.  
  
"Fuck." Syaoran sighed and followed the footsteps of blood hoping (surely knowing it was impossible) that they would lead to Sakura and Tomoyo, he really needed them right now.  
  
"Oh my GOD." Syaoran said to himself shaking his head. He just realized the footprints of blood led straight to the edge of the boat. . . and over.  
  
"My god my god MY GOD" Syaoran said clenching his teeth totally pissed at the world. 'Why does THIS hafta happen to ME of ALL people?!" He looked back from where he was standing now. What was looking back at him made him want to turn around and jump off the boat. "God please I'm sorry for everything I've done, I'll never drink again, just get me outta this, I'm begging you, please?" Syaoran whispered looking up at the sky, hoping that some sort of fairy godmother would carry him back to land and tell him not to let anyone know that she was watching out for him and always will. "I knew those Cinderella stories were a phony." He thought aloud. He was face to face with a room never as blood-spattered. Everything was torn apart.  
  
Syaoran then noticed something, he walked over towards the brandy bottle, or so what was left of it. Beside it was lying a little pocketknife, the one Eriol had pulled out the other night.  
  
'It wasn't a dream?' Syaoran thought to himself with utter confusion.  
  
In fact, it WAS the same knife, but not exactly. It was no longer shining a clean silver, even with the light reflecting it. . . It was BLOOD-FILLED. It was filled with goriness. It was filled with Eriol.  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~  
  
"SYAORAN!!! SYAO!!! OVER HERE!!! SYAO!!!" yelled Sakura from the platform, waving her hands wildly.  
  
"Sakura, he look's different?! Is his shirt ripped?" asked Tomoyo in concern.  
  
Both girls simply starred, completely puzzled. Watching Syaoran steer the boat back, shirt torn and wounded, face full of fear. Syaoran didn't say a word or even a gesture of response.  
  
The boat slowly reached the dock and Syaoran walked off. Sakura and Tomoyo ran to him with confusion.  
  
"Hey Syao I missed you!" Mentioned Sakura as she started him with a kiss, expecting him to continue, which he didn't. "Syao, something's wrong. Was your shirt ripped to begin with?! Oie, is that blood?" Began Sakura reaching her finger out touching the blood on Syaoran's forehead.  
  
Syaoran just sat there.  
  
"Syaoran, umm, don't you think you forgot something?" Tomoyo asked just realizing something was missing. Looking around, she asked, "Uh where's Eriol?" Sakura still all over Syaoran in panic.  
  
"Listen," started Syaoran. "Something happened on the boat and now Eriol's gone okay?" he said rudely.  
  
"WHAT?!" Both girls cried at the same time.  
  
Syaoran sighed and explained about the brandy, the way they're 16 now, the way Eriol drank too fast and had completely lost it and was ready to attack him with a pocketknife. So he pushed him away and passed out and by the time he got up, Eriol was missing but he found footprints of blood leading over the boat.  
  
"I'm calling the police-" started Sakura turning around.  
  
"NO-" began Syaoran.  
  
WEEEEOOHHH WWWWEOOOOOHHHHH WEEEEEEEEOHHH  
  
A police car came in high speed. An officer ran out towards Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Is there a Syao, Syaoran here?" the officer asked. He was a real officer for sure. He was tall and dark, slim yet surely strong and built. His eyes were cold and his cap shadowed it off.  
  
Syaoran raised his hand in surprise. "Is there something wrong officer?"  
  
"Syaoran Li? You're under arrest for first-degree murder. We have investigators looking aboard your boat for evidence on your friends death." He said aggressively expecting no 'buts'.  
  
"What?!" started Tomoyo.  
  
"Officer-" tried Syaoran.  
  
"Who called you officer? Syaoran just came off the boat. No one could of possibly known about Eriol's DISAPPEARANCE until NOW." Stated Sakura.  
  
"Lady, we got a call 2 hours ago about this ok? Is it just coincidence I find you immature teens here?"  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"2 HOURS--?"  
  
'2 HOURS AGO? IS THIS A SETUP?! HOLY MUTHAFUCKER. THIS AINT RIGHT. AINT RITE AT ALL' thought Syaoran as the officer grabbed both his hands without his convenience and stuffed them into the cuff, one by one. Syaoran tried to let go but the officer had too much of a steady grip.  
  
"Look officer, I don't know what you're talking about--" Tried Syaoran but was cut-off.  
  
"You keep your mouth shut. You have the right to remain silent and to a lawyer. But I don't think even that will work, we found a small tape- recorder hidden under a mat, we got EVERYTHING on tape. Mr. Li, you're coming with me." Declared the police officer with a little snort showing a bit of amusement for the first time.  
  
"TAPE-RECOR--?!"  
  
"SHUT IT!" yelled the officer.  
  
"Oh my god, Sakura, whatever happened on the boat was all taped-" whispered Tomoyo.  
  
"And now the police think it's Syaoran, he must've said something that sparked the light for these guys." Continued Sakura rather quietly, a tear streaming down her cheek. She could feel the guilt rising from her stomach into her throat, what would Syaoran think of her if he found out?  
  
"He's been framed Sakura, the police got a phone call AHEAD of time, before anyone even knew." Tomoyo stated finally realizing that Sakura wasn't listening.  
  
"Le-et G-g-go- of m-mee" Syaoran warned trying to shake loose. "I wou-ld ne-ever huu-r-t E-eer-io-ol" still trying to shake loose.  
  
"Shut it. You're friend Eriol has been killed and thrown off boat, his body hasn't been found but we have a witness, WHO you will NOT be meeting for his OR her safety. You were the last one to be with Eriol. He was on that boat with only you." Said the officer, the least bit emotional, pulling Syaoran towards the back of his car. "Teenagers," he sighed to himself shaking his head.  
  
"Listen, you girls say bullshit to anyone kay? Something's wrong and I'm going to find out. Watch out for ANYTHING and trust NO ONE" Syaoran whispered quickly as he was heaved away.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo stood there helplessly, watching one of the only guys they ever trusted, being hauled away into jail, for the murder his best friend.  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~  
  
SoooOOOOOooooo. . . did you like it?! Hope so! It'll get better, I'm making sure that every chapter consists of a major event, AND that I leave you hanging! Muhahaah! OH C'MON! YOU KNOW U LIKE CLIFFHANGERS!!  
  
Oh and I'd like to thank my first reviewer "Skylover"!!! I'm so glad you like my story!! Don't worry, before I start my forth chapter, Imma make sure I check out your stories cuz I notice u have great taste! LoL!! Thanks so much!!!  
  
R+R PLEASE!! Luv yaz! 


	4. A Familiar Voice

Title: UNCOMMITTED CRIME Author: StRaIgHt A ChEaTeR  
  
Summary: Syaoran gets hauled in for a murder he didn't commit, the murder of his own best friend. But what really happened on Eriol's birthday? Sakura gets kidnapped, can these two incidents have a possible connection? S+S R+R  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS  
  
Key Notes:  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(A/N Author's Note)  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ - Change of Scene  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~  
  
"Listen, you girls say bullshit to anyone kay? Something's wrong and I'm going to find out. Watch out for ANYTHING and trust NO ONE" Syaoran whispered quickly as he was heaved away.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo stood there helplessly, watching one of the only guys they ever trusted, being hauled away into jail, for the murder his best friend.  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~  
  
Syaoran sat behind the bars, not even bothering to look at the jailbirds next to him. He just sat there, knees up to his chin and face buried in his hands, simply thinking about what was going on.  
  
'Was there anyone else on the boat last night? Hey if they couldn't find Eriol's body, how can they prove he's dead?! Nono, they said something about him being thrown off blah blah. . . What if somebody was jealous of him liking Sakura? No but me and her are going steady so they must've wanted to kill me. Anyway, I DIDN'T kill him, I couldn't have. What am I saying? I didn't kill Eriol. I DIDN'T KILL ERIOL-'  
  
"Hey, it's Li aint it?" asked an officer interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"..yea.." replied Syaoran vaguely lost in his own world.  
  
"You've been proved guilty and you've gotten yourself a pass to jail for a couple a months. You can try to show your innocence, but it'll be hard."  
  
"What?! NO!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!! AT LEAST TAKE ME TO COURT WHERE I CAN PROVE MY INNOCENCE!! NOO!! IM ONLY 16-" Syaoran was now on his feet, face inches away from the bars trying to get through to the officer.  
  
The officer held out a tape-recorder and pressed PLAY. What it revealed, Syaoran knew he couldn't argue at all.  
  
"YOU MOTHER-FUCKER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Yelled a recorded voice, Syaoran's voice. . .  
  
Head hanging now, "Look, did you listen to the rest of the tape!? And how the hell did it get there-"  
  
"THAT doesn't matter. Everything else on the tape seems baffled up, seems like you two were yelling so much, we couldn't understand a word, UNTIL you spoke of those EVIDENTIAL words, shall I continue?" he asked straight forwardly, knowing Syaoran couldn't argue with that.  
  
Syaoran fell to the ground, he was back to where he started from. Only if they gave him a chance to explain. Syaoran sat there in anxiety and terror. He felt as though he could cry. What had his life come to? Who was gonna get him outta this? And this definitely seemed like a setup on account of the tape-recorder. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a girl crying and screaming, soon it got louder and louder.  
  
"SYAO! IM SO SORRY!! SYAORAN WILL YOU EVER FORGIVE ME?!" yelled Sakura throwing herself at the bars grabbing Syaoran's hands. She fell to her knees. Face reddened with tears, her eyeliner smudged.  
  
"Sakura?! SAKURA!! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Syaoran tried to lift her head, he held her hands tightly within his grip, but she was holding back. 'Oh man, this is my entire fault, what are they doing to her?' he angrily thought to himself.  
  
"Syao, I'm sorry. . ." she whispered gently lifting up her head, afraid to look Syaoran in the eyes. "I put the tape-recorder on the boat!" she said miserably, "Me and Tomoyo," she cautiously explained everything, the way they couldn't join along on the planned boat trip, so they snuck in a tape- recorder, but really meant no harm.  
  
Syaoran gently let go of her hands, starring down at the ground. 'It was Sakura, and Tomoyo. Then this couldn't have been a setup. Someone really did kill Eriol'  
  
"Syao?" she asked curiously, "D-do y-y-ou t-think y-y-ou'll be o-ok?" she asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, don't worry. I guess I understand. But I'm gonna make sure I find out who really DID kill Eriol, or at least hurt him so much there won't be much left of him to show." Syaoran said coarsely, starring into space. This was obviously scaring the shit out of Sakura, who's never seen him so agitated. Yet, she couldn't blame him.  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ `*TWO MONTHES LATER*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~  
  
Well, Syaoran couldn't prove himself to the police yet and I guess you can say he just gave up. He felt as if his life was over, but it was still worth living because every other day, Sakura would come and visit. Just seeing Sakura brought the light into day.  
  
"Hey Syao? How you doing buddy?" asked Sakura softly through the glass.  
  
Syaoran starred right back at her, "Yeah, I'm doing okay, it's just not the same anymore, no one believes me, I guess it's over between us eh?" Syaoran asked cautiously looking down.  
  
"What?! Syao!! No, never!! Look, I'll always love you, as a best friend, brother, boyfriend, and maybe even a husband one day." She said with a little wink.  
  
Syaoran couldn't help but smile, he's never heard her say that before. He nor she, couldn't believe that Syaoran had just smiled, it had been too long since she'd seen his goofy reaction every time she said something relating to their relationship.  
  
"OKAY! VISITING HOURS ARE OVER! PLEASE START MOVING TOWARDS THE EXIT TO YOUR LEFT! VISITING HOURS ARE OVER!" heard a voice, getting louder and louder by the second.  
  
"Kay Syao, I better go." Sakura said with a huge sigh. She kissed her hand a touched the glass that was separating her from Syaoran. Syaoran did the same.  
  
"Love you," he said as he was pulled by a guard back behind the bars. (A/N BARE WITH ME PPL, I HAVE NO IDEA ON HOW JAILS WORK OR LOOK!. . . never been there you see ^__^)  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ `*THREE WEEKS LATER*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~  
  
Syaoran stood outside in front of the glass window watching the other couples and family members visit their loved-ones. He searched around for an amber-haired teenager but he didn't spot her anywhere, it had been weeks since Sakura had visited him.  
  
'What's going on? Did Sakura forget me?! Frig, has she met some other guy and going steady with him?! Man, did she forget bout me? Wonder---'  
  
"SYAORAN! SYAORAN OVER HERE!!!" called out a familiar voice, it had been so long since he'd heard that voice, it wasn't Sakura's, but for some weird reason he felt relief flow through his body.  
  
*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~*~ `*~ `*~ `*~  
  
Well, that's where Imma leave it for now!! I'm so glad it's turning out really good! SoooOOOOoooo, who do YOU think the person is? Ain't much of a mystery once you find out, but eh, seemed like a nice spot to end the chappie ^__^ LoL muahaha!!  
  
And I'm gonna try to make a habit of thanking all my reviewers!!  
  
Thanks to  
  
LiL DuDeTtE im so glad u like my story!! Sorry im not updating mega fast but hey, im trying!! So keep up what ur thinking of Eriol. . . who knows? ^__^ And guess what? I also read ur story "LIFE ISNT ALWAYS FAIR" and im waiting for YOU to update missy!!! LoL  
  
Skylover hey! I cant thank u enough!! Im so happy u like my fanfic!! I thot NOBODY would read it cuz ja kno? There ARE alota other stories out there and howz MINE supposed to compare with THOSE?! Well thanks again!! LoL 


	5. Bad News

Title: UNCOMMITTED CRIME  
  
Author: StRaIgHt A ChEaTeR  
  
Summary: Syaoran gets hauled in for a murder he didn't commit, the murder of his own best friend. But what really happened on Eriol's birthday? Sakura gets kidnapped, can these two incidents have a possible connection? S+S R+R  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS  
  
Before we start the story, I'd like to thank Guppy for all those reviews!! *gives you a great big bear hug* (I know that's way old now) Anyway, thank you sooOOoooo much!! I'll try to do my best in keeping you entertained while you're in Vancouver. LoL I LUV U MAN!! I owe you a MILLION!! ^__^  
  
And YOU!! BRENNIE-CHAN!! ONE REVIEW!!. . . eh that's good enough for NOW!! LoL. But you DID like my story right?! I guess I'll let you read on and see who really called Syaoran, or were you right?  
  
ON WITH THE STORY. . .  
  
Key Notes:  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(A/N Author's Note)  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ - Change of Scene  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~`*~  
  
`*~ `*~ Previous Chapter`*~ `*~`*~  
  
"SYAORAN! SYAORAN OVER HERE!!!" called out a familiar voice, it had been so long since he'd heard that voice, it wasn't Sakura's, but for some weird reason he felt relief flow through his body.  
  
`*~ `*~ Previous Chapter`*~ `*~`*~  
  
"TOMOYO!!" Syaoran yelled with delight. "It's been so long!" He said as he ran towards her, he remembered her face through the glass, the dark hair and dark eyes, fair skin complexion. . .  
  
"SYAORAN!! COME CLOSER!! GET OVER HERE!" Tomoyo panted calling him over.  
  
'What's wrong with her?!" though Syaoran secretly to himself. Tomoyo had never been so aggressive with him before, this HAD to be important.  
  
Syaoran got as closer to the glass so he could hear Tomoyo, but he needed to get closer because once she started speaking, she spoke so quietly he had to press his ears against the glass.  
  
"Look, I was talking to Sakura a couple of days ago and she was crying, she was upset about you and all, well suddenly she screamed and the phone fell,"  
  
Syaoran froze, he didn't want to miss a single word of this.  
  
"and for a couple of minutes there was silence when she started screaming 'MARIGOLD!! MARIGOLD!! LET GO OF ME!! Or something like that, I couldn't make it out." she froze, starring right at Syaoran hoping he'd give her an explanation.  
  
"What? That's it?! What the fucks with the Marigolds? "  
  
"Well, I went over as soon as possible but she wasn't there, she's been missing for a while now, I just couldn't tell you." She said with a sigh. "Look-"  
  
"Did you report this to the police?" Syaoran asked curiously hoping that Tomoyo would have been smart enough to already know that.  
  
"Yeah," Tomoyo replied, tears filling her eyes up, "The police *sniff* think that this case is related to Eriol's." She said wiping the tear strolling down her pale face, hoping that Syaoran wouldn't notice how emotional she was getting. "They think whoever *sniff* killed Eriol is the one with Sakura."  
  
Syaoran couldn't believe this, was Sakura really missing?! And what' with the marigolds?! There HAD to be some sort of mistake.  
  
'If Eriol was killed onboard the boat, and Sakura is ONLY kidnapped'. . . Syaoran thought to himself, '. . .that wouldn't make sense, NO!! If I try making sense of it, that would mean Sakura's dea- oh man.'  
  
"Tomoyo, listen up. The first thing to solving this case is getting the fuck outta here." Syaoran demanded. "This prank is starting to get serious. This is no joker we're dealing with, now here's the plan."  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~  
  
Kay, I know that was a very short chappie, but the next one's gonna be mega long because that's the whole plan in action! Just watch what Syaoran does! LoL, soon it ain't ONLY gonna be the killer that's after him.  
  
PLEASE R+R!! ^__^ Luv yaz! 


	6. Taking Action

Title: UNCOMMITTED CRIME  
  
Author: StRaIgHt A ChEaTeR  
  
Summary: Syaoran gets hauled in for a murder he didn't commit, the murder of his own best friend. But what really happened on Eriol's birthday? Sakura gets kidnapped, can these two incidents have a possible connection? S+S R+R  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS  
  
Key Notes:  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(A/N Author's Note)  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ - Change of Scene  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~`*~  
  
`*~ `*~ Previous Chapter`*~ `*~`*~  
  
"Tomoyo, listen up. The first thing to solving this case is getting the fuck outta here." Syaoran demanded. "This prank is starting to get serious. This is no joker we're dealing with, now here's the plan."  
  
`*~ `*~ End of Previous Chapter`*~ `*~`*~  
  
Tomoyo slowly walked into the jail hall trying to imitate an experienced catwalk, (A/N Give me a break, it would be easier to write this chapter if I'd actually been arrested once or twice. . .LoL!) wearing a slick black skirt that only reached up to her mid-thighs, showing off her extremely smooth and silky legs. The bodyguards, one by one, turned their heads in aw starring at her from the bottom up as she walked up to the front office. She had on a red T-shirt that showed a lot of cleavage (only her knowing that she had her bra stuffed) and the bottom merely reaching her belly- button. She had her long, velvety black hair in a cute ponytail with bangs falling from each side, giving her a dirty yet sexy look.  
  
'God, these heals are killing me! I can't believe I agreed to this. THIS BETTER WORK!!' she secretly thought to herself as she walked up to the large desk that was sitting in the end of the room.  
  
"Uh, hello there officer." Tomoyo said softly, leaning over the desk teasingly. She made sure that the officer could see her cleavage, but not so that he would notice the toilet paper stuffed in.  
  
"Yes, *Gulp* may I help you Miss?" he said feeling a sweat drop. His knees were getting weak as he decided to remain seated.  
  
"Call me Tiger, RrrrrR" Tomoyo said with a devious look on her face. 'Great, what will my parents think of me?'  
  
The police officer blushed and looked down, "Oh if you insist!" He said looking towards the ground revealing his bald spot. He was wearing a blue dress shirt with matching blue dress pants just like everyone else around.  
  
"Do you think you can help me?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Oh yes of course. . . Tiger." He said with a grin and then winked.  
  
"Can you show me the way to Mr. Li's little jail vault?" She said leading her index finger down the officer's jaw line teasingly knowing that he wouldn't be able to withstand it.  
  
"Err, *Gulp* Yes yes, anything for a madam like you." He said trying to hide the redness appearing on his face, which was now slowly turning into a shade of crimson.  
  
"I thought you would, he owes me you see, it won't take long." She said watching the officer get off his chair and slowly walk three doors down until he stopped in front of a bunch of steel bars.  
  
"There you go! Anything else?" he asked eagerly wiping his forehead, standing there, feet together like a boy scout.  
  
Syaoran, who was sitting against the hard rock wall quickly got up and jogged over.  
  
"No, that would be it." She said raising her eyebrow and smiling.  
  
Both Syaoran and Tomoyo kept quiet until the officer finally got that he wasn't wanted and turned around and walked away, still wiping his forehead every other step.  
  
Syaoran waited just until the officer was out of sight before he spoke.  
  
"Great job Tomoyo!! You look fabulous!! Keep going!! We can't waste ANY time." He whispered through the bars.  
  
Tomoyo gave his a thumbs-up and cat walked her way over to the bodyguard sitting across from the jail cell beside them. He seemed to be reading a newspaper but Tomoyo noticed him glancing at her every other second. He was also wearing the same clothes as the officer she had just spoke to, but this man was more older and she could tell he wouldn't stand a chance!  
  
"Hey Mr." She started off using the same technique she used with the other guy, surely knowing this man couldn't resist. "Why don't you take my hand a follow me, this won't take long." She said, once again, leading her index finger down the man's jaw line.  
  
He smiled and blushed, "Uh, sure Miss, is there something wrong?" he asked as he got up and followed Tomoyo as she walked back in front of Syaoran's cell.  
  
"No no, of course not. You see, alotta boys like me. Yez, yez indeed, but I need a man. I want a man. A strong, built man. . . like you." She said pushing the bodyguard ever so slowly towards the steel bars, but facing his back so he wouldn't see what was going on inside.  
  
Tomoyo dragged her hands down his chest, disgusted as she was, kept going with the plan, she knew she was so close. She took him buy the waste and pushed him towards the cell..  
  
Syaoran couldn't help but smile at Tomoyo's action. He ruffled his hair and laughed as he noticed that the keys to the lock of his cell, which were dangly off the guard's belt, were now dangly barely inches away from the bars.  
  
He noticed Tomoyo sneak in a wink at him as he slowly snuck up behind the guard and clipped off the whole lot of keys. Syaoran knew that each key was the same and that any one of them could open his cell, as he used the time he was locked in to take notice.  
  
The guard obviously didn't observe what was happening behind him on account of him being too busy with Tomoyo's flirty-ness.  
  
Syaoran took a key and slowly stuck it into the keyhole when he heard a click.  
  
'YES!' he thought, he had no time to this of anything else right that moment, this was the hard part.  
  
Tomoyo heard the click as well, she quickly took the guard by the tie and pulled him away.  
  
Syaoran opened the door and grabbed Tomoyo by the wrist and ran towards the exit. . . on their way to solving this case.  
  
"HEY! HEY! GET BACK HERE! GET EM!" shouted the guard grabbing his keys and fixing his shirt. The whole lot of guards, including the front officer ran after them.  
  
`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~ `*~`*~ `*~ `*~`*~  
  
Well, how'd you like that?! LoL! You think Tomoyo and Syaoran will make it? And no, no, for all you thinking that I'm gonna put Syaoran and Tomoyo together, nope! S+S FOREVER!! Tomoyo and Syaoran are just friends. . .LoL!  
  
And if I didn't tell you before, I'm telling you now, that I'm gonna try to make it a habit of thanking all my reviews personally cuz you know, this IS my first fanfic and I'm really happy to see other ppl like it just as much as I do!  
  
Kawaii Wolf LoL you seem to be an Eriol fan and I'm glad you like my story!! ^__^ Do you really think Eriol is STILL alive?! Muhahaha.  
  
LiLbLueangeL WHAT'S UP WITH EVERYONE THINKING ERIOL'S STILL ALIVE?! Ok all I can say is MUAAHAHAH. . .LoL! Thanks for the review and hope you'll continue reading my story! 


End file.
